


In The Kitchen

by Wheresarizona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nat and Tony do it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolving some sexual tension, set during the first avengers movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Tony’s just minding his business, sleep deprived, and trying to wash a spoon when he’s jumped by a Spider.





	In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the helicarrier in the first Avengers movie. I felt like there was a lot of pent up sexual tension between Tony and Natasha and this is the result. Enjoy! Please kudos and comment!

Tony was fixing himself his seventh, no, eighth cup of coffee in the small kitchen near the labs.

Bruce had already retired to his room an hour or so earlier. They were on a time crunch to locate the tesseract and Tony knew he needed to be awake until it was located. 

He was cleaning a spoon in the sink when there was movement out of the corner of his eye. 

He turned to look at where he saw the movement, taking a few steps away from the sink, still clutching the spoon but found the space empty. 

He turned back towards the sink and yelped when he found himself face to face with the Black Widow, spoon flying out of his hand. 

Natasha caught it without even looking, keeping her eyes on him. 

Things were still a bit Icey between them. He was still angry about her infiltrating his company and she was still annoyed by him in general. 

"You need a bell!" He said, a little out of breath from shock, clutching his chest. "Why don't you have a bell?" He snapped, snatching the spoon none too gently from her hand.

Natasha just stared at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

"A bell? A lioness does not roar before attacking her prey." 

"Very insightful of you." He said, rolling his eyes as he walked past her to the sink. 

He could feel her gaze upon the back of his head. He wasn't expecting the conversation to continue. 

"Did you miss me?" Natasha asked, he could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but turn around.

"Did I miss you? The one who spied on me, flirted with me, oh, and said that I wasn't fit for the team. I absolutely did not miss you. You haven't crossed my mind at all."  


He was a bit abrupt, leaning back against the sink arms crossed in front of him. 

He narrowed his eyes as she slowly sautered up to him, was she sashaying a bit?

"Oh, Tony. You're as terrible a liar now as you were then." 

She was only inches away from him now. "Seeing as you're here, you have been a bit helpful, I think it's safe to say I was wrong about my prior statements in regards to teamwork." She said, biting her lip as she gazed upon him. 

Tony was a bit confused, aroused, but also confused by this change in the assassin. He watched, as she tentatively raised her small hand to cup his face. 

He assumed it was the sleep deprivation that caused himself to lean into the touch a bit, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"Did it hurt?" He drawled, still leaning into the touch. 

"Did what hurt?" She asked, he opened his eyes noting the bit of confusion she was allowing to show on her features. 

He brought his hand up to grasp hers, bringing both away from his face and a bit surprised by how small and soft her hand is. 

"When you broke through the earths crust ascending from hell." 

There was a moment of silence and before he could think she had spun him around, arm uncomfortably locked behind his back. 

"Ow." He groaned. 

He could feel her body, as she raised up on her toes to bring her mouth flush against his ear. 

"Scraped my knees, but that's what you'd expect when crawling from the depths." 

He could feel the smile against his ear and at this point the confusion was now pure arousal and that arousal was uncomfortably growing against the counter. 

He moved quickly using his body weight and height to break her hold and getting her back to the counter. She looked at him challenge clear in her eyes. He moved in quick, mouth meeting hers. 

The kiss was a battle of tongues, teeth clattering. Natasha buried her hands in his hair, pulling and trying to take control. Tony grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up and she instinctively locked her feet behind his back, pulling herself closer to him. With one arm he cleared off the counter, various dishes and foods clashing to the floor. 

Natasha’s nimble fingers effortlessly unbuttoned his shirt as he set her upon the counter, hands now free to go to the zipper of her catsuit. She got his belt and buttons on his pants undone. 

In one move Natasha was out of her suit, sitting in nothing but her bra and panties.

He began peppering kisses down the side of her neck, spending extra time teasing the spots that made her moan. 

He brought his hands to her chest, gently massaging her breasts through her bra before moving the cups down to give his rough fingertips access to her rosey peaks, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. 

Natasha had her hands in his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp causing waves of pleasure down Tony's body. She moaned as his mouth took place of one of his hands. 

She opened her legs wider as a sign to continue down.

Tony moved his free hand down her body and into her panties. 

He was surprised by how wet she was. He rubbed a finger through the slickness before moving his attention to her clit, her breath catching when he sunk two fingers into her, working them. He worked his three fingers and mouth until she was tugging his hair, saying his name as she came.

She freed his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants (of course he was commando.) He sucked in a gasp at the feeling.

He grabbed her by the thighs moving her ass slightly off the counter, moving her panties aside and thrusting into her wet heat. Her legs pulled him into her setting a brutal, pounding pace. 

Tony's head was thrown back in pure ecstasy as Natasha ran her fingernails up his back. She grabbed him by the hair pulling him into her for a kiss.  
"More" she moaned against his lips. He brought his hand in between them to rub her clit. It only took a few more thrusts and she clenched around him as she came.

The tightness caused his thrusts to become erratic, moments later and he was spilling inside of her. 

He fell into her, breath still ragged. She waited a minute before carefully maneuvering herself out from underneath him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath, using the counter to stabilize himself. 

The sleep deprivation was having a terrible effect on his recovery. 

When he opened his eyes he was alone, standing in the kitchen, stuff scattered across the floor, breathing heavily, and disheveled. 

He buried his face in his hands, “What the fuck.” He whispered to himself. 

He straightened himself up, ignoring the mess and went to fixing a new cup of coffee. This time without any distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
